


Wings Of A Soldier's Soul

by Danko_Kaji



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Kaji/pseuds/Danko_Kaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lifestream transports the Praetor into the far future. Baralai brings out the envy in Sephiroth, and Aerith christens the full-fledged Cetra as her older brother. On hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Of A Soldier's Soul

"Baralai!"

I hear voices pleading with me to stop. 

**_"All of Spira is finished!"_**

I hear voices of the deceased encourage their loved ones to stop me. 

_He's panicking. Yuna. End it now._

No, not me.

"Shuyin!"

The living shadow of Shuyin.

_**"Come, Vegnagun. Let us purge this repulsive world."**_

An Unsent bred from a millennium of hate, pain, regret, and guilt; now he possesses me, someone with similar, startling feelings. 

_**"Now Vegnagun, fire!"**_

White-hot energy. White noise. White out.

The past seizes my senses. My body branches off from reality. Now I have become a wanderer, moving aimless inside the boundless confines of my mind. With no direction or sense of true purpose, other than the hate breeding within my soul - anger without a source, sin without an end - I lose sight of the light.

Darkness threatens to consume what remains of me.

Meanwhile...

Bullets launch, bullets ricochet, sparks flash in the rushing wind, and a SOLDIER operative races across a speeding train. Glowing green eyes spy a window of opportunity; he leaps, he crouches, and mako-enhanced muscles propel him through sky-high scaffolding.

_'No one can touch me'_ \- suspended in one moment, soaring, smiling - _'because I am a hero!'_

~

_'That boy... looks so beautiful.'_

Dark skin sculpted from Mother Earth's clay. Hair more pure than snow, more lustrous than platinum. Smiles and laughter so charming they warm the soul. Eyes a golden brown, his gaze exudes unconditional kindness. Zack Fair, 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERS, infantrymen - they are all magnetized, bombarding him with questions about the Promised Land, where he came from, how he can summon magic without materia.

Shin-Ra's scientists classify him as a Cetra, with plenty of evidence - tests and experiments alike - to support their hypotheses. _'If only Professor Gast can see this now... a male Cetra...'_

~

"Wow. The flowers really like you." I smile, embarrassed, sensing subtle movement on my fingertips, of yellow petals leaning into my touch. 

This girl looks like Lady Yuna, similar build and age, radiates the same soothing aura. Waist-length brown hair braided, bangs parted to show green eyes exotic like the Al Bhed's, yet lighter and lacking the tell-tale spiral. Delight and curiosity colors her face, before I realize she has been staring at me, too.

"I was thinking... Can you show me more of your magic? I'd love to see!"

I nod and hold out my hand, palm open, and tame fire to flare forth, and summon water to swirl slow, and will lightning to crackle bright, and cast frost to freeze fast. Flexing my arms, I direct gravitational energies to squeeze her in gentle constriction; surprising, how little strain exists as I lift Aerith five feet in the air. 

She gasps, she giggles, and she hugs me once her sandals touch solid ground again. "Amazing! You must be a Cetra, like me! I can feel it!" Startled by her boldness, I blush and hold her elbows to steady her excitement.

"Not as amazing as yours, Lady Aerith. I may be able to manipulate the elements, but you possess the rare power to access the planet's spiritual energy and use it as your own."


End file.
